


Prompt: dragged by the ankle- Hunk (Voltron)

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Hunk Whump, Mild Injury, Prompt Fill, Tentacles, Whump, dragged by the ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: for square 2 on myBad Things Happen Bingocard.rueitae on tumblr asked: "(Too many good choices, I agonized for ten minutes over this) Dragged by the ankle with Hunk”





	Prompt: dragged by the ankle- Hunk (Voltron)

Well, this was not how Hunk had thought his day would go when he’d gotten up that morning.

On the other hand, tentacles weren’t something he regularly expected.

“I would like to state for the record that I  _ really  _ hate water planets!” Hunk gasped as he ran, trying not to slide in the muck. He’d seen Princess Bride, and this place reminded him uncomfortably of the fire swamp. There were no fire spurts (that he’d seen yet, anyway), and no lightning sand to speak of, but there were definitely monsters. Whether they were of unusual size, Hunk had no idea, and didn’t plan on sticking around long enough to find out.

He was running for the Yellow lion, if he could get there he’d be ok, but the mud that seemed to be everywhere the water wasn’t on this planet made running difficult. He kept sliding, slipping, and he knew stopping quickly wasn’t something he was especially good at.

There was a ‘thwip’ noise behind him, followed by a loud splash; when he turned his head to look to see what it was, he lost his footing, and down he went, squelching through the mud and god, this was going to take  _ forever  _ to clean off his armor, and he was so glad his helmet was shut and he couldn’t smell the planet, because that was likely something he  **did not need,** and-

He came to a stop against the edge of another section of open water, the mud having built up to slow him down. He pushed himself back up and turned to go when he suddenly got a really bad feeling.

Hunk looked around. There wasn’t a lot of above ground wildlife on the planet, but there had been noise- and now, there definitely wasn’t.

Oh quiznack.

The water to Hunk’s right rippled, and to Hunk’s horror, a giant length of tentacle stretched up and coiled, seeming to contemplate him; it was easily twice his height and thick around as his forearm towards the thinner end. There was the briefest moment of stillness, and then Hunk took off at a run again. He didn’t dare look back- if he’d learned anything from the horror movies Lance and Pidge made him watch, it was that looking behind you when a monster was in pursuit was the surest path towards doom. There was a glint of yellow in the distance, he was almost there, when something caught at Hunk’s right foot and he went down again.

He could have  _ sworn  _ it was clear, what had he-

Oh.

Oh no.

_ Goddamn water planets _ .

Hunk tried clawing at the mud in front of him, but the length of tentacle that had wrapped around his ankle was much stronger and was dragging him back towards the water despite his best efforts.

“Guys... _ guys _ ! A little help, please!”

“Hang on, Hunk!” Lance’s voice came over the comms. “On my way, sit tight.”

“Not really an option!” Hunk tried grabbing at the plants nearby, but they just pulled out of the mud, useless. Hunk had to make a quick choice- keep fighting, hoping it would slow him enough that Lance could get there, or let go, turn, and fight, hoping he was fast enough with his bayard- and that the bayard would have enough impact- to make the difference.

He realized he couldn’t even hear the blue lion coming, so that was that, then. He stopped trying to grab at the ground and twisted, turning himself over so he was on his back instead. He grabbed his bayard, trying not to drop it despite the mud his hands were covered in, and aimed, breathing through his panic so he wouldn’t rush. He took two shots, one at the base of the thing, still sticking out of the rapidly approaching water, and one a lot closer, only a few feet from where the tentacle wrapped around his ankle.

It both was and wasn’t a success.

The tentacle reared in surprise from the first shot, which pulled Hunk up into the air with a scream. He could feel something in his ankle pop as the length of tentacle around him tightened reflexively, but thankfully the amount of adrenaline flooding through him kept him from feeling anything just yet. Somehow he made the second shot, and the tentacle decided it’d had enough, and flung him away from the water. He landed hard with a squelch of mud, and ok, yeah, _that_ he felt.

“Ow.”

“Hunk! Hunk, are you ok?”

Hunk wasn’t sure if Lance had been yelling the whole time, or just started again now.

“Yeah, I think so.” Hunk tried to stand up and went right back down again. “Ok, revise that. Ankle’s busted. Gonna need a lift to my lion.”

“Almost there, my dude. Hang tight!”

“Yeah.” Hunk scooted a few feet further from the water’s edge, and kept his bayard out, eyeing the waterline warily. “I’ll just wait for you here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request a square? Flail at me? Say hi? Come find me on tumblr at [Analisegrey](http://analisegrey.tumblr.com)


End file.
